Skillshot
A skillshot is a type of champion ability that casts a projectile that originates from the casting champion and requires careful aim to hit a target. Circular AoE abilities are not considered skillshots. There are several types of skillshots that follow the above rules. Depending on the area they affect, they can be Linear or Conic. Depending if they only hit the first target they collide with or if they pass through and damage all units in the area. Also, the latter may travel to damage units in its path, or it could have an instantaneous travel and damage all units in the target area as soon as it finishes casting. To land a skillshot it is important to consider the speed of the projectile (which is ability-specific) and the enemy movement. There are also vector skillshots, which are aimed from an area surrounding the champion, as opposed to originating on the champion itself. Linear skillshot Collision linear skillshot * * * (Global range, only hits champions) * * * * * * * (Only hits champions. If the projectile did not hit any enemy, it will stay at the ending point of its initial path.) * (Only hits champions, upon hitting a champion or reaching its max range, the projectile will explode and deal damage in a cone to all units behind) * * * (Hits up to 2 targets) * * * * * * (Only hits champion, Upon hitting a champion or reaching its max range, the projectile will explode, stunning and dealing damage to all units in an circular area) * (Human form) * (Without lock-on) * (After initial landing of projectile) Pass-through linear skillshot Traveling skillshot * (After reaching max range it travels back to Ahri and disappears, can damage enemies more than once) * * (Diminishing damage) * (curved) * * (Global range, Diminishing damage as it reach it's target or hit a champion and as it return to Draven, can damage opponents more than once) * (Only damages champions) * (Global range, Diminishing damage) * * * * * * * * (Only hits allied champions) * * * * * (Diminishing damage) * (After reaching max range it travels back to Sivir and disappears, can damage enemies more than once, Diminishing damage) * * (Only damages and stuns champions) * (Diminishing damage) * (Diminishing damage) * * Instant skillshot * (long range) * Conic skillshot Collision conic skillshot * (7 linear projectiles) Pass-through conic skillshot Traveling skillshot * (3 linear projectiles) * (7 damaging waves) * * (Dragon form) * (After reaching max range it travels back to Talon and disappears, can damage enemies more than once) * (3 linear projectiles) Instant skillshot * * * * (Does 8 attacks over 4 seconds) * * * * * * (Does 3 attacks over .75 seconds) * (Does 6 attacks over 3 seconds) * Proximity self-targeting * * * * * * * (only targets allied champions) * Vector skillshot * * Category:Gameplay elements en:Direction-targeted es:Focalización dirigida pl:Umiejętność mierzona ru:Направленное